


Home

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: He surprises you at home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my lovely sisters... She's always there for me and vice versa. I hope you like it darling... 
> 
> And just because I wrote it for her, doesn't mean I wouldn't share it with all of you so here's it is...

_“Baobei,”_

  
“Mmmm…”

 _“Do you miss me?”_  


“Of course I do, I miss you a lot,”

  
You were currently on the phone with Yixing, who was still in China doing his own schedules and this was one of your nightly routines. You’d call each other before bed just to see how your day was or what Yixing was doing at the moment.

 _“I’m sorry I have a lot of work to do, I should be there with you…”_ he said down the line, with a hint of sorrow to his voice.

“Aish… it’s okay. I know you have a lot of work to do over there, just come home when it’s all done…” you tell him with a small smile.

Back when he was leaving, you had both agreed that because of your own schedules, you weren’t going to follow him this time and that no matter how hard, you would always call each other at least once a day. It seemed like overkill to you, but you soon came to realize that it wasn’t such a bad plan after all.

_“Ooh, how is that project of yours coming along?”_

“It’s going really good, it’ll be releasing soon I think... Can’t wait for you to see it,”

_“I’m so proud of you. We should celebrate when I get home... I’ll get wine and we can have jjajangmyun!”_

  
»»»

  
The next night you were sitting on the couch in your pyjamas, watching a drama as you waited for Yixing to call you. But as the time got closer and eventually passed, the call never came. You didn’t think much of it as you know that he could get busy and not enough time for a break, it has happened before.

The coffee on the table had got cold because you had forgotten about it, so you got up to heat it and by the time you came back, the drama had ended and something EXO came on. A light laugh escaped your lips and even though it was cringe worthy to watch, you didn’t bother changing the channel. You were part way through the episode when the doorbell rang out.

 _‘Oh? Who could that be...?’_  


Without a thought you got up and walked to the door, on tiptoes to see through the peephole. Confusion waved through you as all you could see was red... It looked like petals but you couldn’t be entirely sure but it was definitely red.

“Who is it?” you sung out, hesitant to open the door.

“Flower delivery!” the person said, or at least you thought that’s what they said, because their voice was muffled a bit.

 _‘I didn’t realize they did late night deliveries...’_  


You opened the door slowly and peeped through the small crack, the silhouette of the man looking somewhat familiar. With a small smile, your hand pulled the door wider and soon you were face to face with the man and even with the face mask on, you could tell straight away who it was.

“Surprise Baobei!”

Your smile grew wider as you thanked the lucky stars that you were leaning onto the door otherwise you would’ve sunk in shock.

“Yixing you’re home!” you reached out and pulled him into a tight hug almost squishing the flowers between you.

“I finished my work quicker so I could come home to you. I missed you so much,” he muffled into your hair. You untangled yourself out of the hug and led him inside.

“I got you roses,” Yixing said as he showed you said bouquet. You took it from him and instantly fell in love with the smell.

“You didn’t have to but thanks...” you told him as you placed the roses in water.

“Also, I got the- are you watching EXO?” Yixing, who had been waltzing into the living room, took notice of what was playing on the TV.

“Oh, I was watching a drama before and then this came on...” you answered him with a sheepish smile. A laugh escaped his lips and he placed the small basket that he had been carrying onto the coffee table.

“Ooh whatcha got there??”

“I got that wine I was talking about.... And jjajangmyun!” he exclaimed as he pulled both items out to your delight.

“Ah, I didn’t think you would actually do it...”

“I said we should celebrate didn’t I?” he said as he poured two glasses. He handed one to you and raised his own.

“To my lovely fiancè, who I am very proud of. Congratulations on finishing that project of yours and for waiting here patiently for my return...”

“Thank you, and to my Yixing, who is so hardworking, congratulations on everything that you have achieved so far. You made us all proud of you too...”

“Here’s to many more years...” you both clinked glasses and took sips as big smiles adorned your faces.

“Jjajangmyun??”

“JJAJANGMYUN!"


End file.
